


Audio

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, audio porn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Dan finds interesting audio that sounds like someone he knows.





	

Dan needed this. It had been a busy week. He been recording with Arin, then had to work on lyrics with Brian and played around with any ideas they had for music videos. They had been working a lot lately, probably because Brian had gotten used to being back in LA, for good now and not just to visit. Dan was happy that he was back and they’d barely left each other’s side, especially this week, and as much as Danny loved it he was exhausted from working so hard.

Barry was out so Dan didn’t have to worry about being quiet tonight either which was good because it was something he struggled with.

He was lying in bed, scrolling through PornHub but he couldn’t find what he wanted. It wasn’t easy finding good audio porn that sounded genuine. He decided that to just search audio porn and at some point found tumblr, which he had heard a bit about and knew it was safe and wouldn’t give his phone a virus.

At first Dan was searching for audio of women, but he had to be honest with himself, men just sounded so much hotter to him, so he searched ‘male audio porn’ and scrolled down until he found anything that peaked his interest.

The first few were decent, Dan was getting hard but he wasn’t all the way there. He clicked on the next audio that interested him. It was called ‘Dude moans and swears (a lot) as he’s jerked to orgasm’ which already made Danny think it was going to be good, and fuck he was right.

The man was very vocal, moaning and sprouting profanities. He also sounded a little familiar but Dan pushed the thought aside.

Dan felt close within the first few seconds of the audio. It really had been a while since he indulged in this and he regretted not doing it sooner. Danny was about to cum, only about half way through the audio when the man cried out an ‘of fuck!” and Dan realised who the voice sounded like.

Brian!

This man sounded so much like Brian. Not he sounded exactly like Brian, well Dan didn’t know what Brian actually sounded like when he was getting off, and he hadn’t thought about it… much.

It was wrong but Dan couldn’t help himself. He was already so close and this was the best audio porn he had listen to in a long time. Danny put the audio back to the beginning and continued to masturbate, feeling shameful but the shame only aroused him more and he was coming within the next minute and he was moaning along with Brian, or the man that sounded like Brian.

After he came down from the blissful orgasm Danny realised that he was fucked. He would never be able to look Brian in the face again because of this. That guy sounded so much like him, in fact Dan was beginning to convince himself that it was Brian, but that didn’t make sense. Why would Brian ever do audio porn, or any porn?

Dan decided that it was probably just the fact that he had been away from Brian for a while and had a slight crush on the man, maybe that was also due to the fact that they had been away for a while. Being honest with himself, Danny knew it wasn’t true. He had liked Brian since they met. He realised that the man was good looking, but at first that was it but then as he and Brian worked together and became good friends and Dan’s attraction to Brian grew. Maybe his crush wasn’t so slight either, but he could manage it, until now.

He went to sleep, hoping that he wouldn’t think about the audio the next day but it was all that was on his mind from the moment he woke up. Dan listened to it again, just to make sure that he didn’t just think it sounded like Brian because he was tired.

“No, it sounds like him,” Danny sighed, wishing that it had just been his over-tired brain. It didn’t help that he was going to be having lunch with Brian that afternoon before they got to work on more music, as well as a meeting about Brian joining the show.

Throughout lunch Dan tried to act normal but Brian could tell something was wrong, and was only letting Danny get away with saying he was tired until after their meeting with the others. The meeting went on for a while, but Brian was happy that he was going to officially be part of the channel and enjoyed catching up with everyone. Dan was still off during the meeting but he did seem a little better. Everyone noticed but chose to believe that he was just tired and not feeling his best. Brain knew better.

When the meeting was over Brian insisted that he drove Danny home since he wasn’t feeling good. He had picked Dan up anyway, and Barry had a lot of work to do so it would be for the best, so Dan didn’t make himself worse. Danny didn’t want to, but Brian had made sure that he didn’t have a solid argument for not going.

The drive to Dan’s and Barry’s home was quiet and awkward. When they finally arrived Brian invited himself in. Dan didn’t have the heart to argue as it would just make him feel guiltier, and Brian would be more suspicious. Instead Dan got two bottles of non-alcoholic beer out of the fridge and gave on to Brian before making his way to the living room, Brian following him.

“What’s wrong Danny? And don’t give me that you’re tired or sick, I know it’s bullshit.”

There was the Brian he knew. Straight to the point.

When Dan didn’t replay Brian sighed, taking a sip of his beer. It didn’t taste good, but his throat was dry due to being nervous, thinking he may have done something wrong.

“Danny, you know I’m not going to judge you, you can tell me anything.”

Dan looked up at Brian, who was facing him. Their eyes met and all Danny could think about was how beautiful Brian’s eyes were, and how nice he was and how much he wanted to kiss him. He loved Brian.

He let out a groan in frustration and hung his head. This was wrong, and he felt dirty but Brian wasn’t going to let it go.

“Did you ever, like um… Have you ever done porn?” Danny muttered, stumbling over his words. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if Brian had even heard him. The older man was silent for a moment, but then put his arm around Danny and held him close.

“Dan, are you trying to tell me that you’ve done porn? I mean, I don’t have any problem with it, but you have a large fan base. Is that why your worried?”

Shaking his head Danny couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, I… I haven’t done porn. I was asking because I found this audio, and it sounded a lot like you. It’s stupid, must have just been a coi…” Before Dan could finish speaking he realised that Brian was shaking and his face was almost pure white.

“Bri, you… you did audio porn?” Dan was surprised, Brian never seemed like the type. Sure he made sexual jokes all the time, working the word buttsex into his daily life like it was what he had been born to do, but it was all a joke. This wasn’t.

Brian let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah. It was while I was in London. There were some money problems and I needed something to help me get by until they were sorted out. I had a busy work schedule and with NSP as well I didn’t have the time for another regular job. I don’t know why I turned to porn, it just seemed easiest. I did audio because I didn’t want to risk people seeing me. It would have ruined my career. I just hoped no one would find it and figure out it was my voice, and no one had. Until…” Brian made a hand gesture towards Danny before taking another sip of the God-awful beer.

“Oh.”

They were both silent for a while, neither sure what to say, but Danny had so many questions.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped you, we all would have.” Brian noticed that Dan sounded a little upset, but there was no anger or judgment which he had feared.

“I didn’t want to bother anyone, and I guess… I dunno there was some pride thing.”

Dan could understand not wanting to ask for money due to pride. He’d turned down money from Arin when they were just starting to get close, and it wasn’t the greatest decision he had made, but he got through it.

“I’m guessing that’s the reason you never told me as well?”

Brian nodded, apologising.

“Don’t apologise Brian. You didn’t do anything wrong, and I get why you did it. I’m not gonna lie I considered doing porn when I was out of money, a bit before we met.” Dan was glad that he met Brian when he did because he was honestly considering porn or maybe prostitution just to help make ends meet.

“Well I’m sorry for get in the way of your hot JO session then.” Brian wiggled his eyebrows and Dan knew that he was okay. He on the other hand felt a spike of guilt.

“I mean I don’t know if it was you or not, it just sounded like you but it could not be you.” Dan rambled, trying not to let it slip that he got off on Brian’s voice, or at least a voice similar to Brain’s, but he knew he was blushing like crazy.

“Get it up on your phone. It was a few years ago now that I did that. I’m curious.”

Dan wondered if Brian purposely gave him no way out of this situation, but it’s wasn’t possible that Brian knew what he had done while listening to that audio. With shaky hands Dan unlocked his phone and went through his search history, pulling up the audio.

“You sure?” Dan questioned, hoping Brian would say no, but instead he nodded and Dan was forced to press play.

Moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Dan could feel that he was already getting an erection. He looked up at Brian, only to quickly look away when their eyes met. Brian could see that Danny was uncomfortable and took his phone from him, pausing the audio.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Brian admitted. It was weird listening to that after all this time, and weirder still that Dan of all people had found it. Brian was wondered how it managed to get on tumblr, and was slightly annoyed that he wasn’t getting any revenue from it, but there wasn’t really anything he could do without the risk of people finding out that it was him.

“Dan, why were you searching for male audio porn?” Brian wasn’t sure whether he sound ask or not, but he was curious, and he wasn’t going to press Dan if he didn’t want to talk about it.

Dan was quiet for a while, first trying to come up with a decent lie but knew it wasn’t worth it and then tried to organise his thoughts so he could explain it to Brian.

“I’m not… Okay I just find guys moaning hot but I’m not gay… I… Fuck I sound like an asshole right now, but I’m too old to be finding out knew shit about myself, but I guess I do find guys attractive.” Dan shrugged. He had accepted it a while ago but really didn’t understand it, yet felt better telling someone.

“I understand Danny, sexuality it confusing, but you know we’re all here for you if you need to talk about it.”

Dan nodded, and was glad that Brian was here right now. Not that he wouldn’t feel comfortable talking to the others about it, but he’s known Brian longer and there was something about it that helped Dan to open up a little more.

“So are there any particular guys you find attractive at the moment?” Brian knew it was stupid to ask but he could see that Danny was hard from listening to that audio and as much as he didn’t want to get his hopes up Brian couldn’t help but ask. He’d been in love with Danny almost since they met and until know thought he didn’t stand any chance. Brian knew it was selfish, but he had to know. Again he wasn’t going to push Dan for answers.

Dan couldn’t lie to Brian, it was hard enough before but after all they’d just talked about, it felt wrong to lie.

“Yes.” Was all Dan said, and he looked up at Brian, staring him dead in the eyes, letting Brian know that it was him. It was hard for Danny to actually say it out loud. He wanted to tell Brian how he felt about him but the words wouldn’t come out. Brian knew what Dan was trying to say though.

“I feel… I feel the same way about you Danny, I have for a long time.” Brian admitted. He was nervous, but he wasn’t as scared as he thought he would be.

Dan smiled, his heart was beating so fast he was afraid Brian might hear it but that didn’t matter.

“Bri, can I? Can I kiss you?” It was such an innocent question, and considering the fact that they had just admitted to their feelings for each other the answer was obvious but Dan was still afraid of rejection. He was also nervous because although he had kissed may people they were all women. What if he didn’t like this?

“Yes,” Brian answered, a nervous laugh leaving his mouth before he leaned in.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Brian asked, his right hand cupping Dan’s face. He heard Dan swallow, thinking about it for a moment.

“We don’t have to,” Brian reassured him.

“I want to,” came Dan’s reply and he leaned in to meet Brian half way.

The kiss didn’t last more than a few seconds, but Danny liked it. The slight facial hair on Brian’s face felt weird, especially since it brushed against his own facial hair that he was growing out for a video. Brian’s lips were a little rough, slightly chapped, but overall the kiss was nice. Dan liked kissing Brian, and wanted to do it again, but at the same time needed some time to get used to this new relationship.

“Hey,” Brian broke Dan from his thoughts. He was afraid that maybe Danny didn’t like this but the fact that Dan hadn’t moved had to be a good sign.

“Hey,” Dan smiled at Brian, their foreheads touching and he wanted to lean in for another kiss but was hesitant, like he was afraid of moving too fast, not for Brian, well maybe subconsciously for Brian, but for himself. Dan didn’t want to freak out on Brian.

Brian understood, and wasn’t going to do anything that Dan wasn’t comfortable with.

“I love you,” Dan said, because that wasn’t scary. Loving Brian wasn’t new to him. He’d loved Brian for years.

“I love you too,” Brian smiled, giving Danny a kiss on the noise, which made Danny laugh and say that he loved Brian again because now that he’d said it he didn’t want to stop, like he was making up for the times he had lost out on telling Brian how much he loved it, and Brian was never going to get tired of hearing, nor was he going to tire of telling Dan that he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this audio I found that sounds like Brian. Headphones are advised.   
> http://caramelization.tumblr.com/post/148888753570/dude-moans-and-swears-a-lot-as-hes-jerked-to


End file.
